Oliver Needs A Doctor
by rosieth
Summary: Oliver, the velociraptor, isnt well. Anderson doesnt trust vets, so he decides to call the only doctor he thinks will understand - Doctor John Watson. Complement my other Sherlock fics. Ch2 will be up once "Victory March" is finished. Enjoy? perhaps


AN: The Andersaur madness continues. I have a list of fics that I've thought of, that I will hopefully get around to writing. But the plot bunnies are being particularly merciless with this one, so it is my priority. This is the first of what I plan on being three short chapters. If all goes well, part 2 will be up tomorrow. Love Rose.

Anderson sat next to the restless animal on his living room floor. Each day, he was growing more and more concerned. It had been nearly 8 days since Oliver had eaten a proper meal. He wasn't sleeping properly either, which meant Anderson wasn't sleeping properly. The unwell creature gave a pitiful groan and Anderson knew it meant that he was in pain. He stroked the reptile's head as he spoke soothingly. "It's alright Oli. Daddy's here. I know you're hurting, but I won't leave you until you're feeling better. I promise." It broke his heart to see his closest friend lying in a pitiful state on his living room floor. He knew that Oliver needed medical attention, but he just didn't trust veterinarians. Not once had he had a pleasant experience whilst at the Vets. Anderson couldn't help but feel like they were all too inclined to suggest euthanasia because it was cheaper and less time consuming than surgery. It was probably wrong, but he couldn't stop thinking that way. Some people might allow themselves to let their pet go, but Oliver was much more than a pet to Anderson. So a vet was not an option. Yet he couldn't go to an ordinary doctor, could he? They specialised in human anatomy, not dinosaurs. Anderson put his dilemma out of his mind as Oliver let our another pained whine. The noise was causing physical pain, as he sympathised with his companion. It had been a while since Oliver had consumed any liquids and Anderson was concerned that he would dehydrate. Patting the dinosaur once last time, he got up and headed into the kitchen.

Retrieving a water bottle from the kitchen and filling it with water from the tap so that it would not be too cold, Anderson hurried to return to Oliver's side. "Open your mouth Oli. Daddy needs to give you some water." The dinosaur appear to understand, as its mouth opened enough that Anderson was able to slowly pour water into the thirsty creatures mouth. He was careful not to go too fast, so that his pet did not choke on the incoming liquid, yet he knew that the animal desperately wanted to guzzle the entire bottle all at once. "We have to go slowly Oli. You aren't well enough to do anything quickly." Once the bottle was empty, Anderson walked back into the kitchen with the intention of filling it up again. As his hand reached out for the tap, a loud crash echoed from the living room. A jolt of panic shot through his body and Anderson sprinted back into the room. The bookshelf that had been upright against the wall was now lying on its side, books scattered around the floor. Anderson ran an anxious hand through his hair and knelt down next to Oliver, who had collapsed amongst the books he had knocked over. He must have tried to stand up and move about, Anderson decided. Cradling Oliver's head, Anderson felt helplessness, and despair, as it washed over him. He was completely lost, he just didn't know what to do. He could feel the warm prickling of tears beginning to spread from the edges of his eyes, and struggled to hold back the tears that were threatening. Something sharp was jabbing into his thigh. He looked down and realised he had knelt on a book. Anderson reached out a hand to remove the offending object but halted as he saw the author name. Ian K Watson. Watson. Of course, there was a doctor who knew about dinosaurs. Anderson knew a doctor who knew this specific dinosaur. He stood up and half ran to the phone and punched in a phone number. It was time to call Doctor John Watson.


End file.
